Sorry
by KitKatt0430
Summary: OneShot NineRose. Rose broke the rules in a spur of the moment decision that could have destroyed her world. All she wanted was to see her father for just a few moments… and now she has the repercussions to deal with.


Disclaimer: I don't own "Doctor Who", be it old or new… hey, that rhymed:)

Summary – One-shot; Ninth Doctor; post "Father's Day" episode; spoilers for "The End of the World," "The Unquiet Dead," "Dalek," "The Long Game," and "Father's Day"; some pre Nine/Rose. Rose broke the rules in a spur of the moment decision that could have destroyed her world. All she wanted was to see her father for just a few moments… and now she has the repercussions to deal with.

A/N Hi! This is my first story for this series. The series just started airing on the Sci-Fi channel and it pushed back "Atlantis" by an hour.I was curious and… viola, a hilarious TV show. :)

_**Sorry**_

"So are you going to take me back home now?" Rose asked after a long moment of silence in the Tardis.

"No… I mean, unless you want to visit…" the Doctor trailed off, confused. "What is it?"

Rose, giving him her most incredulous stare, responded carefully. "I screwed up royally. I nearly destroyed the world because I was selfish. Like… like Adam. Aren't you going to…"

"Rose…" the Doctor sighed and gave her a searching look. "Yes. You were selfish. You've also already been forgiven. I don't want you to go, anyway. Just don't ever do that again."

"I promise," she said, looking right into the Doctor's eyes. "I… thank you so much." Impulsively she threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Then, just as quickly, Rose moved away, her face lit up with a smile, in order to bounce off into the other areas of the Tardis.

A small, surprised, grin appeared on the Doctor's face as he stared dazedly in the direction that his companion had disappeared in.

----

It was night… well… as close to night as the Tardis reached. The Doctor was sleeping in his room, the door partially open so he could hear any anomalies and react before the alarms even considered going off. However, with a companion aboard the Tardis, the open door also served for a second purpose.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Doctor jerked awake, confused by the lack of blaring sirens in the obvious dark of the night cycle, and searched for the reason of his abrupt departure from his dream (which had involved Rose, a beach, and him showing off his ability to communicate with dolphins). The answer to his search was a repeat of the scream.

He leapt from his bed and grabbed a robe, not even noticing that he put it on inside out. "Rose!" he called, racing into the hallway and across to her room. The door slid open and he rushed to her side. "Rose, wake up! It's just a nightmare."

The blonde woman woke with a jolt at the sound of the Doctor's voice and she sat up fast, staring worriedly at him. "You're okay, right?"

Sitting down next to Rose, the Doctor quirked an eyebrow while covering a yawn. "You wake me up with _your_ nightmare and assume something's wrong with _me_?" He let out a sigh and shook his head teasingly. "I'm fine Rose. You were the one screaming. What were you dreaming about?"

"Um…"

The Doctor reached over to the bedside table and flipped on the light in order to see his friend better. "You've watched the Earth's sun go nova in the future and zombies try to destroy humanity in the past. A nightmare isn't really scaring you that badly, is it?"

"I…" Rose blushed, her face turning the color of her name. "It was more of a memory than a dream. When… when dad shoved the baby version of me into my arms, I didn't think. I was afraid he'd drop her and I just… acted. But then that… that reaper appeared and flew at you and… " she pulled her knees up to her chest and circled her arms around them protectively. "The worst part in all of that time snafu that I caused was knowing you were dead and it was all my fault. I mean… everyone on Earth was dying, but you were there and you forgave me and I thought that maybe… maybe things would work out. Then you died and I wanted… I wanted to go with you…" she whispered, ducking her head.

"Oh…" the Doctor felt as though his hearts were skipping beats. "Rose, come here." This time, the Doctor was the one who started the hug. He pulled her close and held her, rocking gently. "Rose, Rose…" he fitted her head under his chin and ran his fingers slowly through her hair as she started to sniffle. "Shush… I'm okay. I'm right here and I don't intend to go anywhere without you."

"Mm… good…" she mumbled sleepily, latching her arms around his neck and burying her face against the Doctor's shoulder. "Your robe's on backwards."

"Really… oh…"

"Guess I did wake you up," Rose looked up through half closed eyes. "Sorry."

"It's fine," he assured her. "I should… uh… probably go back to my room now."

"Don't go…" Rose muttered and then her breathing evened out into a sleeping pattern.

"I can't go if you won't let go," the Doctor grumbled after a moment of surprised shock. Then he reached over, shut off the light, and lay down next to Rose on the outside of the covers. Holding the blonde close, he wondered if she'd remember their conversation when she woke up or if she'd simply freak out. While the former was the preferable choice, the Doctor found himself imagining the rather amusing reactions Rose might have if the latter proved true.

Moments later he too dropped off to sleep with a smile on his face.

A/N That was fun. I may just have to write a few more _Doctor Who_ stories in the future. Give me your opinion in a review, please. :)


End file.
